User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapter 9
< Chapters 7 and 8 'Chapter 9-' Christina entered the fortress, late as usual. Everyone else had already arrived for their super-important team meeting. She knew exactly what it was about- and so did everyone else, like some strange connection. Except not, because they had been told what it would be about beforehand when Cal and Marie called the meeting- Their loss to the evil duo of Danentine and the machine parts those friends stole! Would they get them back? That was what they were going to discuss! She wandered right on in, ignoring the glances she got for being late, and took a seat- on top of the table, of course- with a smirk. “What? Let’s start the meeting already!” “…Okay.” Marie shrugged, then smiled. “I say we need to do a surprise attack on wherever the pieces are being held.” “Morishige’s house,” Katherine said simply. Everyone else looked confused, but Christina burst out laughing. “You read your boyfriend’s mind?” “He’s not my boyfriend.” She just smirked and gave her friend a knowing look. Ellie, who sat nearby, laughed and Ashton was muttering about something with Rebecca- she heard Ash whisper, “5 bucks says they’ll be dating by December.” “Well, A-Anyways, yes, I sorta-kinda did read his mind when I talked to him in Physics today. I just wanted to see if he knew what answer 5 was, and then it turned out he was thinking about creating the weapon instead…but they’re at his house okay? Stop looking at me like that, jeez!” Katherine said, flustered and clearly embarrassed. “ANYWAYS, THE PLAN?” Christina just remained silent and let Marie start talking again. She had nothing to say at the moment, and why waste her breath when her friends could do all the hard work like planning and thinking? All she had to do was show up and join battles. Being a hero is a lot easier when you have friends to do the stuff you don’t care about, ''she thought with a smirk. And she’d never have to partake in the hard stuff… …Okay, maybe one day. She did join the team, after all- a full year ago, even. But it would not be this day! “Good thing you live next door to him, Kath. That makes this attack easier.” Marie said, pacing back and forth. “The attackers will all have to ‘hang out’ at your house for a bit until we’re ready for the battle. You will, of course, have to be in the battle. Now, I think we’ll have to be sneaky about this. Cal and I created two plans.” Cal nodded and grinned. When he spoke, he was calm and confident, as he always acted. Christina liked to describe him as the typical hero- the standard Superman of the group. In other words, the normal one. Normal was good sometimes, she guessed. But she found that boring, and would hate to be one herself. “Plan one is if we don’t get caught. Simply put, all Marie has to do is turn into a bug and get into the house, find the machine parts, turn invisible and snatch them while everyone else causes a distraction and she escapes. Simple. Plan two is if the Ensemble dudes know we’re around. If we get caught, we have to try and lead them away from Morishige’s house while Marie gets the bag. Or, persuade and seduce them into just giving it up to us. I guess that’s plan three.” Cal finished by glancing at Katherine and herself. “Sure. But I don’t think I need to do anything if Kath is around for him,” She said. Katherine sighed and said nothing. “So that’s the big plan?” Ellie asked. “I love it! Let’s do it! Who gets to be there? Who gets to fight this time?” Rebecca answered before anyone else could. “Well I don’t love it. If we want to beat the Ensemble, we just have to become stronger than they are. It’s simple! Sneaking around is fine and all, but it won’t win over pure strength in the end. You’ll see.” Marie looked upset after that for a reason currently unknown to her, but simply said, “Force doesn’t win every battle, Becca. The Ensemble only won last time because Dakota teleported in,” “Yeah right.” She grumbled, but stayed silent after that. “…Well, anyways, we are going to need some people to stay at the fortress anyways. In case anything else happens while we’re fighting.” Ash pointed out, then added, “I’ll stay, because I suck at being sneaky.” “And Rebecca’s staying too…” Marie noted. “I guess that means the rest of us are doing this sneak attack?” Christina smirked and got up. “And I guess that means this meeting is already over. Well, I have to go meet some boy at the mall. See you guys later.” “That’s the second time this week,” she heard Katherine comment as she strolled out of the treehouse, which just made her chuckle. ''Is she surprised? Heh… Amateur. And as soon as she reached the outside of the gross, buggy forest, she realized she’d need a way to get to that mall fast… so she sought out the first teenage boy she saw with a car. Within a few minutes, she was driving off to her date. ''Man, I love my powers. '' Chapters 10 and 11 > '' '' Category:Blog posts